


Exposure Therapy

by thedevilchicken



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble Sequence, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken





	Exposure Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Hannibal reaches for Will's throat.

He tells himself _don't panic_ ; if he wanted him dead, it would be elaborate. He lies still and lets him squeeze. 

His hands are warm. The pressure he applies is firm and even. _Clinical_ , you'd think. _Therapeutic_. But Will knows better. This is not Will's desire, it's Hannibal's.

He tries to keep his breathing even, but eventually he gasps. Hannibal's pupils dilate. Hannibal's cheeks flush. Will's limbs flood with giddy warmth. As his vision frays, Hannibal lets go.

When they kiss, Will's still breathless. It makes him urgent. So is Hannibal; he's never more so. 

\---

The hunting knife looks heavy in Will's hand. 

He knows how to use it; it's gutted deer, slaughtered rabbits. It's very sharp and very clean. Surgical. 

The tip sits at Hannibal's sternum. One decisive action and that would be his end, but Will drags down instead. Scraping, not cutting. 

Hannibal's consciousness narrows to that fine point where steel meets skin. He is a map of veins and throbbing arteries beneath the knife Will holds: thighs, abdomen, the length of his cock. 

He shivers. His skin breaks. His blood wells thickly. All the scars he has from this he gave himself. 

\---

Hannibal's hand is tight around his cock. His mouth is hot, his fingers in him knuckle-deep. He strokes and sucks and finger-fucks him. Will can barely breathe. 

Will leans against the desk, shirt rucked up, bare from navel down to knee. Hannibal kneels in his suit on the floor. Hannibal's office is terrible for this, but Will's hopelessly turned on. 

He brings Will to the brink, then stops, then starts again, till he's almost shaking. It's not till he's slicked himself and pushed inside him that he lets him come. 

This was Hannibal's idea, but Will didn't take much persuasion. 

\---

Will wears Hannibal's clothes now, sometimes: ties, belts, cufflinks when required. Hannibal notices; he doesn't remark, but he knows Will knows he knows. 

In public, Will calls him by a name that isn't his. Will presses one hand to the small of his back, significantly. It's easy to be someone else because behind closed doors Will says _Hannibal_. 

At night, they share a bed they bought together after a meal Will helped him cook. They kiss goodnight. They sleep. They make love first, when moved to. 

Will knows him utterly; Hannibal feels exposed, but he finds great satisfaction in that.


End file.
